Promise
by SHADOWROSE1234
Summary: Shadow helps Amy decide what shes going to do after high school.


Promise

Chapter 1

My name is Amy Rose I'm sixteen years old and I am in grade twelve just a week away from graduating, I should be in grade ten but I skiped two grades. I was once had a stupid fan girl crush on Sonic the hedgehog but I quickly got over that when I was thirteen when I got my first boyfriend. I've had alot of boyfriend's since then and all of them used to never treat me with respect and they woud always take advantage of me, well thatwas until I met Shadow who is the love of my life ever since we met when I was fourteen and we have been dating ever since.

I get up and get dressed for school in light blue jean shorts a light purple T-shirt and a black jacket, then I put on dark purple eyeshadow and black masscara then I brush my long quills that go a few inches past my shoulders once brushed I put it up into a high ponytail and brush my side bands that go over my left eye, once I'm done I put on my black tie up boots grab my bag and run out the door.

When I get to school I go straight to my first class and sit at a desk in the second row, "hey there beautiful" I hear a familar voice say I smile and stand up "hi Shadow" I say as I face him, "so what are you doing tonight" he asks me, nothing why I say, do you wanna go to a party with me he says, I hate going to party's drunk people and it's loud and then there might be police, buy since Shadow wants me to go I would go just for him, sure I would love to go to a party with you I say, great he says while hugging me, Shadow then kisses my lips gently, I kiss him back amd put my hands around his neck his hands go to my hips, "save that for later" the teacher says as she enters the room, we stop and sit in our desks.

After class Shadow asked me if I wanted to skip the next class with him, I didn't want to at first but then he started saying it wouldn't matter since there was only four more days of school left so I agreed. Shadow where are we going I ask as we walk up the stairs, " to the roof" he says why there?, because I want to tell you something where no one will interupt us. When we get to the roof Shadow and I sit on a bench almost at the edge of the platform, Shadow turns to look at me, Amy you know how you told me you don't have a plan after high school, he says in a serious tone, "yeah why" I ask, I'm just concered since I am going to collage and when we get an apartment together I just don't want you to be just waiting on me to come home every day I want you to be living your life he says, but Shadow what if I can't get into collage like you Shadow I'm sixteen and graduating high school what can I do I say, listen Amy I know your sixteen but I did something for you to help you a little he says, what did you do I ask, You know how you love to sing I nodd yes, well I sent a video of you to the tv show stars on the rise and they accepted, WHAT I yell.

I cannot believe Shadow did that, stars on the rise is a popular tv series it's people who want to become stars they send an audition video and you have to be really talented to just get accepted, then your trained by a judge and someone gets voted off every week, at the end of the show the person who wins gets a to record and album and sing at their own winning concert.

I hug Shadow tightly "oh Shadow thank you so much this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" I say almost starting to cry he hugs me back I promise I will always do everything I can for you he says to me Shadow I says as I cry into his shoulder, shh please don't cry it kills me to see you cry, hearing him say that makes me stop crying I look at him at stare into his rudy red eyes I smile and kiss his cheek I love you Shadow, I love you Amy he says. So you wanna skip the rest of the day all our friends already left Shadow says, Ok I say we stand up and walk to the park where the rest of the gang is.

 **At the park**

When Shadow and I get to the park Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tail, Charmy and Cream were all standing in a circle, we walk to them and stand beside Rouge and Knuckles "So who is excited to graduate" Rouge says happily Knuckles laughs "I can't wait to get out of this stupid school" Sonic says "well thats to bd cause you have to wait a year before you can graduate" Rouge says to Sonic, since Sonic was only in grade eleven Tails and Espio were also in grade eleven and Cream and Charmy are in grade nine. "Okay everyone Amy and I have an announcement" Shadow says "oh no your not getting married" Charmy says, "no" Shadow says "is Amy pregnant" Rouge asks, I give Rouge a look, Rouge smiles and blows me a kiss then she laughs "come on Amy I'm just kidding" She says I just role my eyes "okay Shadow just tell them" I say, "ok Amy got on the show stars on the rise" Shadow says then everyone gasps.

Ames you really got on that show Sonic says, yeah I say, *ring,ring* *ring,ring* someones phone rings Charmy picks it up, then Charmy talks for like two minutes then hangs up okay guys I need to go or Espio might die Charmy says he leaves and Cream goes with him I should get going too Tails says then he leaves "I have to get ready for the party" Rouge says and she leaves litterally draging Knuckles with her. Shadow holds my hand we were about to walk away when Sonic runs in-between us and puts his arms around our shoulders, So what are we doing Sonic says, Well I'm going home so Sonic you can leave Shadow says, fine I'll just go with Ames then Sonic says while taking his arms off of our shoulders and grabing my hand, Actually I'm going to take a nap at my house I say, oh it's ok Ames I'll come with you he says sarcasticly, I pull my hand away and punch his arm, ouch Sonic yells, Stop sayimg stupid things then I say and start to walk to my house with Shadow leaving Sonic at the park.


End file.
